


Summer Thirst

by Canidothislegally



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lucifer is more obvious than Azazel, Not so secret staring, Swearing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: During what is supposed to be an average pool party, Lucifer can’t help but get a little thirsty after looking at Justice, and it isn’t from the summer heat.
Relationships: Lucifer/Justice (Helltaker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Summer Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me not working on my other stories but still getting ideas for them. And just ideas in general. 
> 
> God I’m bad at having a schedule.
> 
> Or consistency.
> 
> I’m sorry.

Pool parties. A great way to hang out with friends and cool off in the summer heat. And that was exactly what this group of longtime friends was doing.

It was rare for all of them to meet up like this, at least nowadays. In their childhood, they always got into trouble as a squad, and even as they slowly grew older. Yet now, most of them are somewhere in college, and classes make it a bitch to get everyone together.

Malina is designing games, the Cerberus triplets are becoming vets, Modeus a writer, Judgement a personal trainer, and Azazel was working on becoming a counselor. Zdrada dropped out and works for Lucifer, as hired security, and Pandemonica works as Lucifer’s secretary. Beelzebub runs a company alongside Lucifer, and both constantly bicker, but have a close friendship (Although neither would ever admit it).

Then there is Justice. Aside from Beelzebub and Lucifer herself, Justice is the only other one to graduate college, mostly because Beelzebub and Lucifer are a few years older than the rest of them. Justice, despite her blindness, got through college easily, and now owns a successful gym. When asked how she did everything so easily, Justice always responded with the same answer, “Because I’m awesome!” 

Honestly, Justice was scarily good at so many things you’d be forgiven if you thought that she wasn’t blind. With her shades on, you wouldn’t think she was blind, but rather an action star.

Lucifer had always acted as a mom to the group, and had certainly been teased enough by all of them for doing so. Lucifer had alway paid a little bit more attention to Justice, but could never figure out why. And it was on this day, as she entered her backyard, that she figured out why. 

She was attracted to Justice. 

It was a mixture of reasons why. The playful attitude, the confidence, the caring side, and the protective side. 

And then there was the fact that Justice has the body of a goddess. 

Today was a good day to see it too. Everyone at the pool side was showing skin one way or another, and Justice was no exception. The fact that she was wearing a rather form fitting black bikini allowed Lucifer to take in the sight that was Justice. 

A lithe and short frame, yet muscle still appeared on almost every part of her body. The more Lucifer looked at Justice, the more vivid her imagination got.

As Justice did some stretching, Lucifer popped on the sunglasses that Justice had put aside. With her line of sight firmly hidden, Lucifer began to stare at Justice. Each bend and movement from her seemed to show off more muscle, or at least the perfect body that was a result of hitting the gym way too often. Not that Lucifer was going to fault her for that, especially not now. 

The scars that littered her body seemed to only make her more attractive. What Lucifer would give to run her hands across her back, and feel those arms embrace her in a warm hug, or be able to lick the sweat off of-

Jesus, she was becoming Modeus. Lucifer resisted the urge to slap herself, as it would make what she was doing more obvious. 

In an attempt to distract herself, Lucifer eyed everyone else who was at the party. Over the years, many of them had formed closer groups within the squad. Malina and Zdrada were in a corner, drinking. It was normal for them, they were sisters after all. The two often bickered, but Lucifer did remember the time she caught Zdrada threatening to stab a guy when he stared at Malina’s ass. 

Pandemonica sat in one of the few lounge chairs available, preferring to soak in the sun rather than the pool water. It was understandable since she seemed incapable of functioning without her coffee. 

Modeus was writing frantically as Azazel talked to her. The two seemed close, and Lucifer knew for a fact that Azazel was into Modeus. Modeus would definitely be thrilled, but it wasn’t Lucifer’s business to tell Modeus. 

Poor Beel was stuck in a call with a client in the corner, a beer in her other hand that she was probably wanting to chug at record speeds.

The Cerberus trio were bothering Helltaker about food. The man was a giant, and the three short triplets seemed even smaller in comparison to the him. He was like a 90’s action star, but only if you replaced the violence with a knack for cooking and generally just being one of the kindest individuals that Lucifer knew 

He was like a father figure to most of them, as he was a few years older than Lucifer herself. He always made sure they were happy, and even now he handed off a plate of fresh burgers to Cerberus, warning them to not eat by or in the pool. 

Judgement was the last one her eyes wandered too, mostly because she is right beside Justice. Much like Justice herself, her body is well muscled, and is also due to a result of hitting the gym way too often. The two were gym junkies, and were pretty much sisters. The only way you could tell they weren’t was the obvious difference in skin tone. 

Lucifer took a sip of the wine in her hand, hoping it would quench her thirst. 

It had no effect. 

Sighing, she set the glass down and wandered over to Helltaker, who was humming happily. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. His sunglasses blocked his eyes, and to this day, Lucifer still didn’t know what color they were. Another mystery for another time.

“What do you have for me?” 

He pointed back towards the grill, “Got several things going right now, including a very nice steak that I think you’ll appreciate.” 

It was satisfactory. He always kept an open mind as to what they all liked, and was considerate of that. It was just another reason why he blended in with the group so well. 

“Thanks for cooking. I would have done it myself, and lord knows I’m not letting any of the others near my grill, or my kitchen. They would definitely set it on fire.“ 

He grinned, and then quickly flipped some burgers through the air, landing them on a plate. She was suspicious of his cooking skills. They seemed like a professional’s, and granted, he was teacher at a prestigious culinary school, but she thought that it had to be magic. There was no other way to explain how good his pancakes were. 

“Don’t worry about it. I love spending time with you guys.” 

They had always enjoyed spending time together, as Lucifer was the mom friend, and Helltaker was the group counselor, helping them deal with any problem they might have. 

As Lucifer turned away from the sizzling grill, she turned her attention towards the pool, and it’s sole occupants. They were racing, and it was clear who was going to win. Lucifer watched as Justice slapped her hand onto the edge of the pool, a grin plastered to her face, “And that makes it 436 wins, 274 losses, and 391 ties. Let the record say that I am still awesome.” 

Lucifer looked at Justice with intensity. The white hair that was a common trait for all of them, the bright smile, and those pale gray eyes. She was beautiful. 

“Ogling Justice again?”

She jumped, and the blush was very evident against her pale skin, “No, of course not. I was merely keeping track of how many times Justice has won.” 

“And how many is that?” 

Lucifer looked down, her blush intensifying, “400 something.”

Helltaker laughed as he put her steak on a plate, adding a few other things to top it off, “Right, right. Forgive me of accusing you of doing something so indecent.” 

He handed her the plate, and patted her shoulder, “I can only give you some advice. Just tell her. She’d be thrilled to hear you say that you want to date her. Mostly because it would continue to let her claim that she is awesome.”

Lucifer looked up, sighing, “I know. I’m just nervous. I don’t want to ruin this friendship.” 

Helltaker smiles, “You really think that Justice would stop being your friend if she said no? Cmon, you’ve known these guys for years, you know better.” 

He looked over the top of her head, which wasn’t difficult due to the height difference, and took the untouched palte out of her hands, “I’ll bring this over to your chair, good luck.”

She looked at the steak longingly, “But my steak!” 

He grinned, “I think you should quench your thirst before your hunger.” 

Lucifer blushed, but a voice caught her attention, “He’s right you know.”

Lucifer whirled around to see Justice staring at her. Justice seemed to just know where you were, even if you weren’t talking before hand, “You really should stay hydrated. It helps, a lot, and it’s kind of important to staying in good shape.” 

Lucifer nodded, hoping her blush had faded by now, only to remember that Justice was blind, so it didn’t matter anyways, “You would know. Running a gym and whatnot.” 

Justice grinned, “Nah, it’s because I’m awesome.” 

There was a moment of silence, and for a moment Lucifer tried to construct her words into a proper sentence. She failed, and instead blurted out, “You want to go out on a date with me?”

For a second, Justice’s grin faltered, and Lucifer was worried that she was about to be rejected, but then Justice’s smile returned with greater force, “Hell yeah I would.”

Then Lucifer watched as she turned towards Judgement, “Hah, you owe me ten bucks.”

Lucifer looked towards Judgement at this, “Wait, were you betting on me?” 

Justice nodded, “Yeah. I bet Judgement ten bucks that you were interested in me. She said I was wrong.” 

Lucifer fumbled with her words as her blush grew rapidly, “B-but how did you know. You can’t see me staring or my blush or-“ 

Justice pulled herself out of the water just enough to boop Lucifer on the nose. Only she missed completely and just poked Lucifer’s cheek instead, “Because I’m awesome.” 

Then there was a moment of silence, “Wait, you were staring at me? Is it the abs? I bet it’s the abs.” 

Lucifer blushed even more and went back to her seat as Justice laughed at her. 

At least the steak was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, I hope. 
> 
> I dunno, it was written in like, an hour, and I gotta start planning a dnd session.
> 
> At 3Am.
> 
> Welp, enjoy the short fic.


End file.
